Saturday
by Luciano Fyro
Summary: Hari Sabtu adalah hari yang menyenangkan di Hetalia Gakuen bagi Samudera A. Halilintar. Dan ini adalah pengalaman-pengalaman Sam pada hari Sabtu yang menarik menurutnya. Based on author almost true story


**Saturday**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik om Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship, Drama (Kali)**

**Warning: OOC & typo, alay, lebay, jijay, gaje, Hetalia Gakuen mode: on, Sudut pandang OC (Male!Indonesia), dan sebangsanya**

**A/N: Terinspirasi dari pengalaman author yang mengenaskan pada Hari Sabtu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Map Ketinggalan**

**Hetalia Gakuen**

**Saturday**

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku dengan riang gembira, sambil membawa sebuah map berisi tugas bahasa Inggris. Sesampainya di depan kelas aku langsung berseru.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!"

Krik... krik...krik...

"Eh, nggak ada orang yah?" tanyaku dengan idiotnya.

Akhirnya akupun menyadari kalau aku datang jam 6 pagi dan tidak mungkin ada orang di kelasku. Eh, itu ora- Oh salah itu Kuntilanak.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya semua murid datang dan pelajaran di jam pertama, bhs. Inggris tentang drama, dimulai dengan Mr. Scott Kirkland.

Di pelajaran ini hanya melanjutkan presentasi tentang drama dari kelompok 2. Mereka menjelaskan tentang definition of drama, history of drama, genre of drama dan segala macem tetek bengeknya.

Karena bosan, aku menggambar diriku sendiri beserta dengan 9 temanku yang sekaligus tetangga lainnnya.

"Samudera, tolong jangan menggambar dan perhatikan." Tegur Mr. Scott.

"I-iya, Mr." Kataku dengan merinding.

* * *

"Pramuka ya." Kataku setelah melihat Pak Raden Garbapati masuk ke kelasku.

Pak Raden menulis 'MENCARI HARTA KARUN' di papan tulis.

Seisi kelas bersorak kecuali yang diem-diem.

"HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"YAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!"

"AWESOMEEEEEEEEEE!"

"PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" (?)

"VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" (?)

Pak Raden membagikan peta dan kompas pada setiap regu. Oh ya, nama reguku regu Gajah. Ngetawain ku santet nanti. Satu lagi, anggota reguku, aku, Faqihan, Lee, Garcia, Narang, Lien, Khamtay, Veasna, Nyein, dan Ahmad.

6 menit kemudian...

"28, 29, 30... STOP!" perintah Narang selaku ketua regu Gajah.

"Harta karunnya mana?" tanyaku bingung karena di depan kami hanya ada tumpukan pasir.

"Mungkin kita ulangi saja, ana." Ujar Narang.

10 menit kami gunakan untuk mengulangi. 5 menit digunakan aku dan Faqihan berantem. Dan setengah jam digunakan untuk mengulang kembali instruksi dari kertas **TERKUTUK **Pak Raden yang tidak menghasilkan apapun. Menyedihkan.

"Karena regu Gajah kalah, maka sebagai hukumannya kalian harus menyanyikan lagu lucu!" titah Pak Raden.

Aku membisikkan sesuatu pada reguku. Mereka mengangguk.

**THREE!**

**TWO!**

**ONE!**

Aku ingin berbini

Aku ingin beristri

Ingin ingin istri bini

Banyak sekali~

Semua semua semua

Dapat dikabulkan

Dapat dikabulkan dengan

Durian ajaib! (?!)

Aku ingin terbang bebas

Di Neraka! (?!)

Hei! Maling maling jambu

La la la

Aku benci sekali

DoraTemon~

Kami membungkukkan badan kami diiringi dengan suara ngakak seisi kelas. Oke, itu memalukan sekali!

* * *

"Akhirnya... extra BULTANG!" teriakku dengan semangat sambil memukul shuttle cock ke Faqihan.

"Bultang?" tanya Khamtay bingung.

"Maksudnya bulu tangkis. Heeaaaah!" jawabku sambil mengembalikan pukulan Faqihan.

Khamtay mangut-mangut.

* * *

**Pulang sekolah**

Aku berjalan dengan antengnya. Mengayunkan tanganku dengan riang gembira tanpa beban apapun. Sebuah mobil angkot berwarna hijau lewat. Kemudian aku menaikinya. Aku duduk di dekat jendela dan menatap tanganku yang kosong.

3...

2...

1...

'KAMPRET! MAPKU KETINGGALAN!' teriakku dalam hati. 'Gimana nih!? Angkotnya udah jalan lagi! Kan nggak lucu baru naik langsung turun!'

Aku berpikir dengan panik yang mendewa.

'Kalo ngambilnya hari Senin, mapnya pasti udah hilang tanpa sebab. Kalo balik ke sekolah duitku kagak cukup!' pikirku panik mengingat mapku yang nggak boleh hilang, dan duitku yang tinggal 2000 Heta, sedangkan ongkos balik pulang 6000 Heta.

Aku berpikir dan akhirnya mendapat jawaban yang butuh perjuangan.

'Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil kembali mapku di sekolah apapun yang terjadi. Pulang nanti jakil nggak masalah, yang penting MAP!'

**Hetabookstore**

"Minggir, bang!"

Sang supir angkot menghentikan angkotnya. Aku turun dan membayar. Aku langsung ganti angkot abu-abu.

**Gang Alis Tebal (LOL)**

"Minggir, bang!"

Angkotnya berhenti. Aku membayar. Sang supir angkot tampak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, aku tak mempedulikannya.

Aku berjalan. Berlari. Kesandung. Jatuh. Berlari lagi. Nyaris ketabrak motor (HYAA!). Dan akhirnya sampai di tempat proyek fly over dan jalannya ditutup. Ada abang-abang lewat. Kusamperin dia.

"Bang, kalo jalan kaki boleh lewat situ?" tanyaku.

"Boleh." Jawab abang-abang berokok itu.

"Terima kasih." Kataku dan langsung melesat secepat kilat ke Hetalia Gakuen.

* * *

**Hetalia Gakuen**

**Kelas XII A**

"Ini dia~" kataku bahagia, lega, capek, dan sebangsanya, lalu pulang lagi.

Di saat aku keluar dari gerbang sekolah, aku bertemu dengan teman-teman ASEAN yang lainnya yang entah kenapa masih di sekolah. Mereka mengajakku pulang bareng dengan mobil Narang. Hore!

Dan sisa perjalanan kami habiskkan dengan bermain Ga Garuda dengan nistanya. Dan harus kuakui, aku yang paling nista.

**END**

* * *

**Eh eh ayah bajigur wo choudai**

**Eh eh ibu eh eh ibu**

**Mukashi ni tabeta sate ayam no**

**Ano aji ga wasureranain da!**

**Maru kaite chikyuu**

**Maru kaite chikyuu**

**Maru kaite chikyuu**

**Ore Indonesia**

**Aa hitofude de**

**Mieru subarashi sekai**

**Iro iro haemasu yo**

**Indoneshia!**

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"Ga Garuda! Pasang berapa!?"

"... Q, R, S, T, U!"

"Uler!"

"Ulet!"

"Umbi!"

"Ubur-ubur, ana."

"Umbra!"

"Uuuh.. aku bingung!"

"Upin dan Ipin!"

"Umi!"

"Ultraman!"

"Ah, Ultraman berkepala lele!"

Semua orang menatapku.

"Apa?"

**END**

* * *

Pojok curcol author:  
Dan ini adalah fic keempat yang beta bikin di saat tugas sekolah sedang numpuk. Rencana fic yang lain masih banyak. Fic yang multichapternya belom dilanjutin. Haaaaaaaah... Jadi Author Fanfiction itu memang sulit. Biarlah. Sebenarnya FF ini mau beta jadiin oneshoot, tapi, karena hari ini beta juga dapet pengalaman menarik, beta jadiin multichapter.

Oh ya, fic ini memang berdasarkan pengalaman beta yang diubah sedikit. Contohnya, extrakulikuler beta sebenarnya bukan bultang. Btw, lagu endingnya itu lagu Maru kaite chikyuu Indonesia version buatan beta yang akan beta pake buat ending Hetasia: ASEAN Powers. Bagaimana? Yang full versionnya akan beta tulis di FF Hetasia: ASEAN Powers.

Akhir kata review please? Dan tolong jangan melotot melihat lagu DoraTemon yang ada di atas sana.

Salam awesome dan sampai jumpa *gaya Mario Teguh*


End file.
